broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Network Ten slogans
This is a list of all the slogans used by Network Ten Australia. Ten's ad campaigns have borrowed heavily from US network CBS, and have also used imagery from CBS's rival networks ABC and FOX. Network Slogans Independent Television System (1965–1970) The 0–10 Network (1970–1980) *1970: Make Love, Not Revolution! (Used as a response to the Seven Network's "Revolution" campaign) *1974–75: First In Color. (Melbourne/Sydney/Adelaide only) *1976: The Big Parade! (Melbourne/Brisbane only) *1977: I Like It! (Based on the song by Silver Convention) *Summer 1977/78: Keep Your Eye On The 0! (Melbourne/Brisbane only) *1979: Come Up, Come Up to TEN! (Sydney/Adelaide only) Network Ten (1980–present) *1983–84: You're Home When You're Home on Ten (Melbourne/Sydney/Adelaide only, used on and off by ATV-10 in 1985–86, only as station ID music) *1985–86: It's Your Home on Ten!/'Cause You're Home on Ten (Melbourne/Sydney/Adelaide only) *1985–88: Ten out of Ten Australia - We Give You Ten (Sydney/Adelaide only) *1988: We're For You! (Ten's for You!) *24 January 1988 – 23 July 1989: X TEN (also used for Capital Television after aggregation for Southern NSW/ACT from March-July 1989, not used in Brisbane until Sept. 1988) *1989: Something's Going On Around Here! c/w Look! You've Got a Friend on TEN *23 July 1989 – 13 January 1991: 10 TV Australia (also used for Capital Television) *Summer 1990/91: Channel Ten's Summer of Entertainment! *13 January 1991–94: The Entertainment Network (also used for Capital Television *1991-1994 and Star Television 1990) *1991: That's Entertainment! (used elements from CBS's "Get Ready 1990" video. Also used for Capital Television and QTV) *1992: This Is It! (borrowed lyrical elements from ABC's "America's Watching ABC" and visuals from Fox's "It's on FOX!" video. Also used by Northern Rivers Television NRTV) *1993: It's on Ten! (borrowed from FOX's 1990 slogan) *1994: That's Ten! (also used by Ten Capital) *February 1995 – November 1997: Give Me Ten! *Summer 1997/98: Have a Cool Summer *February 1998 – August 1999: Turn Me On Ten *September 1999 – November 2000: Ten. *Summer 2000/01: Let Ten Entertain You... *1 February 2001 – 22 January 2012: Seriously Ten. *Summer 2009/10: Summer's Looking Good! *2012 (22 January-6 May): Turn It On. (based on the song by David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj) *6 May 2012-31 December 2013: Ten *1 January 2014-present: Turn on 10. *1 August 2014: 10, Celebrating 50 Years Young Melbourne ATV-0 (1964–1980) Advertised as ATV Channel 0 (1964–68), Channel 0 (1968–70), 0 Melbourne (1971–73), 0''' (1974–80) *1964: On The Go With Channel 0! (used for ATV-0's launch on 1 August 1964) *1964–65: Melbourne is ATV Channel 0 *1967: There's Something Happening Everyday on Channel 0 *1968: MacArthur Park (Used on and off until the mid-1970s) *1969: Your Entertainment Channel *1971: 0 MELBOURNE, You've Done It Again! *1972: 0 MELBOURNE – That's Entertainment! (based on "Reach Out For Me" by Burt Bacharach) *1973-74: Australia's Action Station, Channel 0! *1976: Dancing Mouse *Summer 1976/77: '0' What a Night! *Summer 1977/78: Keep Your Eye on The 0! *1978: 0 For The Good Times! *Summer 1978/79: 0's The Go! *1979: The World of 0 (Part of Your Life) *Summer 1979/80: Let's Share This Summer On Channel 0! '''ATV-10 (1980–present) *1980: You're on Top with Ten (used to signify change of frequency from Channel 0 to Channel 10) *1980–81: The Movie People *Summer 1980/81: Cool and Refreshing, Summer on 10 *1981: Looking Good (slogan borrowed from CBS) *Summer 1981/82: Looking Good This Summer/We're Looking Good on 10 *February 1982: The Channel 10 Movie Festival *1982: Reach For the Stars On Channel TEN! (slogan borrowed from CBS) *1984: In '84, You're At Home on Ten *3 June 1984-Early 1985: Logo Flip (You're Home When You're Home on Ten) *1985: Channel Ten and 1985, What a Combination! *1985–86: It's Your Home on Ten!/Cause You're Home on Ten *1987: We've Got It Together/Ten: Melbourne's Own Great Entertainer *1993–94: That's Melbourne *2004 (Aug): Celebrating 40 Years in Melbourne Sydney TEN-10 (born 1965) *1965: Turn to TEN Tonight. (used for TEN-10's opening night on 5 April 1965) *1965: Turn To TEN! *1973–75: MacArthur Park. (c/w the Hugo Montenegro version) *1980–81: Star Station Ten/This is Channel Ten. (c/w the Donna Summer version of MacArthur Park) *1982-83: You're on Channel Ten. *1985–88: Ten out of Ten Australia! *1994: That's Sydney! *1995: Happy Birthday, Give Me Ten! (30th anniversary slogan) Brisbane TVQ-0 (1965–1988) Advertised as Channel 0 (1965–81), Channel 0 Brisbane (1981–83), TV0 (1983–88) *1965: Channel 0 is on the Go! (Used for TVQ-0's launch on 1 July 1965) *1965–67: The Entertaining Channel! *1968: Entertaining Brisbane and the Gold Coast! *1971: Good Time Television. *1972: ALIVE 0. *1973-74: The Big Show, Channel 0! *1974-75: Color Your World with Channel 0. *1977–78 (Dec–Nov): Keep Your Eye on the 0! *Summer 1978/79: We're Sharing Summer with Channel 0! *1979: There's Great Entertainment on Channel 0! (A.k.a. "A Whole New World of Entertainment!") *Summer 1979/80: Channel 0, That Summer Feeling! *1980: Animated Golden 0. *1981: 0, Turn On a Friend. *1982-83: Hello Brisbane, Hello Channel 0! *1982: Shine on Brisbane. (used to promote the 1982 Commonwealth Games) *1983-84: TV0, Getting Better all the Time! (first slogan to use the new "TV0" logo) *1984–86: Go TV0! *1984: This is TV0, Your Olympic Station. *1985: You're Home with TV0. *1986 – January 1988: Stand Up and Tell 'Em Brisbane's Great! (based on Frank Gari's image campaign Turn to (Stand Up and Tell'em…)) *1986: Brisbane's Big Chance. (used to promote the Brisbane 1992 Olympic Games bid) *1986: Made in Brisbane. *1986: Your Royal Wedding Station, TV0. *1986–88: TV0, The Team for '88! (slogan used to promote Expo '88 and TV0's role as the official broadcaster) *1988: Everyone's a Star in My Town. (slogan used to promote TV0 as the official Expo station) *1988 (1–9 Sept.): Come Across to Ten, It's Easy. (used for change of frequency from Channel 0 to Channel 10) TVQ-10 (1988–present, also advertised as Brisbane Ten from 1988–89) *1988–89 (10 Sept. – 23 July): Ten, Brisbane Style. *1994: That's Queensland! *2001-2012: Seriously Queensland. *Christmas 2015: Merry Christmas Queensland. Adelaide SAS-10 (1965–1987) *1965: Tune Up to the Top Shows, Tune Up To Ten! (used for the launch of SAS-10 on 26 July 1965) *1965: Adelaide's Entertainment Station! *1972: You're Viewing Channel 10, Entertaining South Australia! (c/w the Richard Harris version of MacArthur Park) *Summer 1977/78: Summer of '77! *1978: A Galaxy of Stars on Channel Ten! *1982: You're on Top with Ten! *1982-83: You Can See it All on Ten (also used by TVW-7) *1983: Channel 10, We're With You! (also used by TVW-7 and NBN-3) *1986: 10 out of 10, Adelaide! *1987: Stand Up and Tell 'Em Adelaide's Great! (based on Frank Gari's image campaign Turn to (Stand Up and Tell'em…)) *1987: 10 Adelaide, First in True Stereo! ADS-10 (1987–present) *1987-88: Adelaide Proud--Give Me Ten! *1989: Adelaide's Channel 10 *1994: Adelaide Proud! (That's Adelaide!) Perth NEW-10 (born 1988) *1988 (20 May): Perth, We Give You Ten *Winter 1990: We'll Keep You Warm on Ten Ten HD *2007-09: The World is Amazing in HD / My Ten HD One *2009-11: Sharing One Passion. Sport / Sport Lives Here *2011-: Sport, Adventure, Lifestyle Eleven *2010-: he11o (Hello) (based on Alive by Goldfrapp - used from 2011) TVSN *2012-: Your Ultimate Shopping Destination Spree TV *2013-: Look, Learn & Live. Slogans not used on-air *'Channel 0 – New Dimension of Color' (Used to promote test color broadcasts from 1974–75 on ATV-0 Melbourne and TVQ-0 Brisbane) This was part of an in-store demonstration video from 1974, created to play back on a loop to sell new color televisions and also promote the "new dimension of color" at Channel 0. It was used in Brisbane on TVQ-0 and Melbourne, where ATV-0 began color broadcasts in 1967, hence the First in Color slogan below the 0 on both stations' idents. Related links *Australian Television Archive Category:Network Ten Category:List of advertising slogans Category:Australia